


Sapphire Bullets

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [7]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, cub may be smart but he’s real dumb at love, easily flustered cub, scar takes care of cub, soft vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Cub is madly in love with Scar, and is very easily flustered.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Sapphire Bullets

"Howdy Scar!" Cub waved, catching Scar's attention from his perch on the roof. It was a quaint little house that wasn't there last time Cub had visited, and the style was perfectly Scar's. From his vantage point, he could see some sort of greenery on the roof, but he couldn't quite tell what it was from this angle. Scar perked up at the sound of Cub's voice, his face lighting up when he spotted Cub below. He quickly leapt down, not bothering to activate his elytra as he stumbled to his feet in front of Cub, breathless. "Hey Cubby!"

Cub waved vaguely, covering his growing blush with his other hand. He would never get over Scar's sweet nicknames for him. Or Scar's blinding smile. Or the freckles dusting his nose. Or the way he looks so peaceful when he's petting Jellie... "Hey Scar. What's with the plants on the roof?"

"Oh the blueberries? They needed a little more sun than they were getting on the jungle floor, so I moved them to the roof!" Scar proclaimed proudly.

"You always know just what your plants need. By the way, the cactus you gave me died," Cub chuckled with a bashful grin.

Scar just smiled and shook his head like he did every time Cub killed a plant. He just didn't have the green thumb that Scar had, and they both knew it. "Well at least it lasted a couple days this time. How's the pyramid coming along?"

Cub perked up. "It's going well! I took a break from building the last side to start tearing down those annoying mountains that were in my way, so I'm a little tired," he chuckled. In reality, he was exhausted physically and mentally, but he'd felt worse after other projects. He was extremely glad he decided to wear the pharaoh garb from the beginning, because the extra air circulation let him work in the heat for much longer than he normally could. Although, now that he thought about it, his bare chest was out- in front of Scar no less- and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to change into his normal t-shirt.

"I can tell you've been busy, your beard is absolutely filled with sand!" Scar laughed, stepping closer to run a hand through Cub's beard. He was sure he was as red as a tomato, but luckily Scar didn't seem to notice. "Man, when was the last time you brushed this thing?"

"Ah, probably last time I came to visit you?"

Scar shook his head, stepping away. "Of course. Well since we have all day, let's go inside and I can get the brush, okay?"

"And a change of clothes." Cub added.

"What? But you look so slim in that outfit!" Scar shot a look over his shoulder and winked, killing Cub where he stood. How could Scar be so good at flirting it was painful? Cub may be the more critically-minded of the pair, but one word from Scar's perfect lips and he was a blubbering mess.

The pair made their way to Scar's house, running into Jellie on their way. Cub was extremely grateful that he decided to keep a set of clothes in Scar's guest bedroom, and he pulled on his ConCorp tee happily. When he stepped back into the living area, Scar was sat on the couch already with Jellie curled up in his lap, several brushes and spray bottles that Cub didn't recognize covering the coffee table. "What's all this?"

Scar turned to him, beaming, and seeing Scar smile so sweetly at him nearly gave Cub a heart attack. Scar had a wonderful way of flustering Cub without even realizing it. "I did some research the other day- okay, so I actually just visited Beef, but my point stands- he taught me all about how to take care of beards, and he let me borrow some of his stuff! Look at all of these fun bottles!"

Cub had to admit, he hated taking care of his beard, but if he could look like Beef, it might be worth the effort. That man had the best beard on the server, and everyone knew it. "Well then, let's get to it, hm?"

It started with much giggling and fiddling with bottles and brushes they had no clue what to do with, but slowly the energy mellowed out, and Cub sat quietly as Scar methodically brushed away. Cub may have hated caring for his own beard, but when Scar did it, pressing a gentle hand on his cheek, their faces inches apart... Cub didn't mind it at all. He fell hypnotized by Scar's stunning blue eyes and the calming repetition of the brushing. The only reason he managed to keep his eyes open was so he could keep looking at Scar's face.

"You look tired Cub," Scar murmured. "Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

Cub nodded slowly, still lost in a dream world. "Of course, bug."

Scar chuckled. "I know you. You never get enough sleep, especially during projects. Would you like to take a nap instead of go on our afternoon jog?"

Cub wanted to resist, knowing how much Scar loved their walks, but he also knew Scar wouldn't take no for an answer. "No, I'd rather stay with you."

Scar smiled warmly. "Perfect." He leaned back, leaving Cub cold without his touch. "You're really handsome, did you know that?"

Cub turned away bashfully, but Scar slid his hand back under his jaw, turning his face back towards him. "You really are. You have the most vibrant blue eyes, and little crows feet when you smile, and I love the little freckles you're getting from being in the desert."

"I- well, you- you too clearly, and- I mean thank you- you-" Cub fumbled, trying desperately to not sound like an idiot.

Scar laughed. "You're welcome silly. Now close your eyes, I've got one last spray." Cub obeyed, and was pleasantly surprised by the smell of fresh berries as Scar spritzed the stuff on his beard. "Beef said it was kinda like a setting spray or something, but I just like how it smells."

Cub opened his eyes and gasped, startled by Scar's face an inch from his own. Scar smiled slightly, then placed a kiss on the corner of Cub's mouth. Cub was frozen, but Scar leapt to his feet, stretching. "Well, you ready for a nice hike in the jungle? I know I am!"

Cub trailed after him in a daze, still imagining Scar's soft lips on his.


End file.
